Naruto: Kami no Kekkei Genkai
by Dr.D 101
Summary: What happens when naruto meets the kyuubi and gains a few bloodlines. Well come see.


_**A/N**_

Hey guys thank you for giving my story a try. This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me please. Thanks to SaviorHD for letting me take over this story.

I don't own Naruto, any of its characters. If I did, horrible things would happen. I do own all OC's and new Jutsu in the story as well as every ounce of pure awesome spawned by this.

Chapter 1 - The Beginning!

" _ **Demon thoughts**_ "

" **Demon Talk** "

" _Human thoughts_ "

"Human Talk"

Naruto Age - 10

Naruto Uzumaki,a young sunkissed blond is known as the village prankster andalso the host or jinchūriki (is that how you spell it) of the Nine tailed demon fox, was running through the streets of Konoha. Now you maybe wondering why young Naruto was running well running for his life, if you count the size of the murderous mob chasing after him. Ever since Naruto was born he was ignored by the population of Konoha with only a select few people who looked after him, on his birthdays he was hunted down by drunken mobs thinking that they can be rid of the so called demon.

Today was different than all the previous days mobs, as the size of the mob was much larger. It even had

ninja's involved and unknowningly this mob attack would be the only attack where Naruto would be ever injured again (that is from the mob).

"Get back here you demon!"

"Can't run for ever little demon brat!" Were the words being hurled at Naruto as he ran past shops and alleyways, passing other civilians who scowled at the passing of naruto before either joining the mob themselves or wishing that the ' **demon** ' be finally killed.

" _Why does this keep happening to me_ " Naruto thought to himself as he ran, rushing past the shops he unfortunatly ran into a deadend alleyway with the entrance blocked by ninjas with the civilians catching up. "This is your

end you bloody demon", Yelled a ninja who walked to the front of the mob drawing a kunai and throwing at Naruto, "Why do you keep doing this to me ... what did i do ... ARGHH" yelled Naruto while being hit by kunai and other projectiles the civilians and ninja threw at Naruto.

Naruto know it was hopeless yelling at the mob and so he just to crawl up into a ball on the ground and await the on coming assault by the mob "Ha look at that trying to defend himself from us" said another ninja at the front of the mob, "Lets finish this people before ANBU show up or

worse Hokage-sama" Said same ninja, Listening to the ninja the mob advanced on poor naruto not knowing whats going on in his mind and who he

is talking to.

Just after Naruto crawled into a ball

Naruto found himself in a sewer with pipes leading all over the place, with water that is as high to his waste yet he is dry for some reason. "Great, they threw me into a sewer for some reason (sigh) best find an exit before something bad happens" Naruto mumbled to himself, walking along the sewer wall, he came upon three entrances to different paths "Oh jeez now which way would be out of here ... I don't like the looks of either of these three tunnels I just " Naruto mumbled to himself again before being cut of by a glowing red light in the middle sewer tunnel and a faint growling.

"umm HELLO?" Naruto yells down the

middle tunnel, with the light getting stronger before a ominous voice vibrates down the tunnel, " **This way Naruto-kun** ", deciding not to anger whoever was down the middle sewer,

Naruto walks down and into the red light before a flash of red and all Naruto see's in front of him is a massive cage with a piece of paper somehow sticking it the gate together,with the kanji for seal written on it.

" **Its about time you came here Brat!** " a voice said from behind the cage "Whose there" asked a startled

Naruto. Approaching the gate Naruto could make out two massive red eyes with long verticle slits before a massive

mouth showed itself as well " **I am the great Kyuubi no Kistune and you are my meal!** " Yelled the now known Kyuubi. Naruto who is now scared and fearful to get closer to the gate yells

out to the Beast Stuttering "K K Kyuubi wh..what a..are you d d do doing here, your supp supposed to be dead!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi just laughed at Naruto's reply " **Listen brat I was never killed, Tailed Beasts can never be killed, I was sealed away into you by that bastard Minato, he's lucky he's your father and that I was being controlled!** "

Naruto now shocked started to remember all the yelling and insults the civilians threw at him, pointing at Kyuubi Naruto yelled "Your the one

who has made my life so crap, i get beaten up by everyone because of you, no one likes me because of you...wait what do you mean my father's the Yondaime, that can't be. I am an

orphan"

 **" Yes Kit your father is the**

 **Yondaime and i am sorry for all the pain and suffering you've endured because of me.** " Kyuubi replied in a sad tone knowing what Naruto went through up until this point, "Wha what do you mean, your sorry?" Naruto asked in a confused manner.

" **I'm sorry your life is miserable because of me, but it wasn't my**

 **fault I attacked your village** " Kyuubi replied to Naruto with Naruto responding shocked "What do you mean it wasn't your fault, do you mean that you didn't want to attack the village just out of random thought or boredism?" Naruto asked. " **Yes it isn't**

 **my fault, i was being controlled by a man known as Madara Uchiha, although the Madara that controlled me to attack your village smelled different i highly doubt the Madara that was from the Warring Era would still be alive, but other wise yes I was controlled by an Uchiha.** " Kyuubi said and Kyuubi cut of Naruto who was just about to speak " **Kit i know you don't trust me since I am the all evil one but I ask for your help** ,"Kyuubi said in a rather low tone, " **The man**

 **who controlled me to attack your village must be killed, if he can control me then he can control the other tailed beasts** " Naruto who was shocked before is now thoroughly shocked to the core, being asked to help a Tailed Beast, who is a demon no less did not suit well with Naruto "Why should I help you for all I know you could be using me to get out of this seal" Naruto said with a accusing tone,

" **I could do that if i was able to, you see with this seal your father made, he did it in a special way with the God of death Shinigami-sama helping this seal stops me from doing anything that would result in your harm and my escape, but since the time I was sealed in here I had time to study the seal itself and I**

 **have found a loop hole that could let me help you inwhich would help me and the other tailed beast thus unknowingly helping the elemental nations themselves by stopping a force that could destroy the whole continent if we tailed beasts joined up together** " Kyuubi said.

"If i help him, I help the elemental nations but oh jeez i just don't know this is too confusing!" Naruto thought to himself, Kyuubi realizing that Naruto was in thought started to think himself " _**If he does accept my offer then he can stop the fake Madara unleashing hell on the nations ... hmm I wonder what I should do if he accepts**_ " Kyuubi thought as well but was interrupted by Naruto "I'll help you Kyuubi, I don't want the world to be destroyed by a bad man. If i can help others then i will accept your offer" said Naruto with determination his decision made, Kyuubi realizing he was serious started to talk " **Very well then Kit, before you do this though, you're goning have to get strong. So you're going to have to eat more and no not ramen."** At this Naruto just pouted and muttered something about ramen being the food of the god's. **"I must warn you the pain you receive soon will be more than you have ever felt in your**

 **life"** Kyuubi continued **" now i need to you rip the corners of the seal off slowly so i can pump my chakra**

 **into you without seriously harming you.** "

Naruto slowly started to walk closer to the gate and when he was in front of the cage he slowly rose up towards the seal and ripped the edges off of the seal, but Naruto being the idiot he was

did it too quickly and thus ripped off more than the edges, not enough though to alert the Hokage but enough to put him in a slight coma for a few hours. " **NO BRAT! YOU DIDN'T DO IT RIGHT... GOD DAMMIT (sigh) now lets start the process** " Kyuubi yelled out then mumbled to

himself.

So that is chapter 1 of my Naruto Story

have to come up with a title for the

chapters unless if you want me to keep

them as Chapter 1, chapter 2 etc. This is pretty much my first story . So i am now going to clarify a few things

before going onto the next chapter

Naruto is a bit over-powered thanks to the bloodlines he is given and unlocked thanks to Kyuubi's chakra. the bloodlines themselves will be Kyuubi given bloodline

\- a Doujustu (i will come up with a name in the next chapter)

\- a body based bloodline which i will let youthe readers decide either by reviews or messaging me, i will decide a good name for it.

Hidden Bloodlines unlocked - Chakra chains is a must i like them (Naruto will be able to modify them into weapons at the tips ... so if Naruto knows the weapons such as a katana the end of one chakra chain will shift into a katana)

\- Uzumaki sealing habits

\- and one more blood line which I will let the readers decide on.

Anyways thanks for reading. Please review and so on, you know the drill.


End file.
